


Mix & Match

by Auralynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auralynn/pseuds/Auralynn
Summary: Pure Fluff A day in the life of Emma & Killian Jones post final battle with a humorous twist.





	Mix & Match

Emma was trying hard to concentrate on the budget request Regina had asked her to put together. She was hoping the mayor would be willing to see her way clear to giving them a bigger share this year. 

She wanted more than the dwarfs as back up for her & Killian & she couldn't keep asking her Dad to volunteer his time when needed. Plus they could use some updated computers. The final battle was supposed to have banished magically based evil from their midst but there was still the human kind and call her skeptical but she found it hard to believe the supernatural variety wouldn't eventually rear it's ugly head again. Surely the Black Fairy couldn't have been the only big bad out there.

Today, however, had been unusually quiet and dare she say it, boring. Punching in figures into spreadsheets wasn't exactly the kind of work she preferred. She found herself nodding off. The next thing she knew she felt something hit the side of her face. She nearly jumped a mile & glanced down to see what the offending object was. A rolled up piece of paper sat in her lap. 

Emma looked over at the desk across from hers. Killian sat there trying to look like he was innocently studying reports, but she saw the devilish grin he was trying to hide.

"What's with the act, Deputy Jones? We both know you threw it. We are the only ones here." " 

Why Sheriff , now you've gone and hurt my feelings," he said with a phony pout. "Accusing me of such a heinous act." 

" Well then how do you explain this? " she said holding the wadded paper up for him to see. " 

"It's the invisible gnomes that did it. They framed me."

"Invisible gnomes, huh, and just when did they arrive?" 

"Now how would I know that? They're invisible, and sneaky to boot."

" Sorry not buying it! " Emma said as she walked toward the door and locked it. Then closed the shades. As Sherriff it is my job, to discipline you."

" You're going to punish me, then? " The gleam in his blue eyes grew brighter.

"You've left me with no choice."

"In that case, I'm guilty as sin. Please don't feel you have to be gentle."

"Oh I promise you, I won't be. " 

She stalked to him, and spun his chair around to face her, then climbed on his lap. She heard his breathing turn ragged & felt the familiar rise beneath her as she brought her mouth inches from his. When he was completely under her spell she began her attack, tickling his sides mercilessly.

She was proud of herself & was convinced he'd soon be begging for mercy but her pirate Captain never surrendered without a fight. He'd managed to wedge the back of his hook between her legs and began rubbing it against the most interesting spot, first slowly then faster. God she loved that thing. She stopped tickling him, and gasped out, "you don't play fair." 

"As they say, "all's fair in love and war."

"Well in that case let's just both surrender to each other." She smashed her mouth against his & their tongues began the intimate dance they knew so well. In a blinding flash, they were transported to their bedroom at home. Neither questioned how they had gotten there. For some reason, Emma's powers had been getting stronger & expanding, since the final battle.

They undressed hurriedly. Throwing clothing every which way. Emma pushed Killian on to the bed, & lay her body on top of his. He welcomed her eagerly & then they both began ravishing each other like they hadn't fed in days, even though they had done the exact same thing twice before they left for work. They'd been married nearly a year but still could barely manage to keep their hands off one another.

Sometime later while they were basking in the after glow, Emma was seriously considering asking her husband, if he was up for yet another round when the doorbell rang down stairs. It was probably LeRoy, complaining about his neighbors cat again. It was his new hobby since there hadn't been any more monsters showing up in town. She briefly wondered whether it would really be so bad, if she put him under a temporary sleeping curse.

She started to rise but Killian raised his hand & stood up. 

"I'll go. You have whisker burns showing all over your face at the moment. Unless it's an emergency I'll send them away & be right back. " He threw on his pants & grabbed a shirt. Emma started to protest but he waved it off & headed down stairs. 

Killian tried to put the shirt on as he was racing down the stairs but it didn't seem to be fitting him quite right. He must have grabbed a different one than he'd had on this morning. The infernal washing machine must have shrunk it. He chuckled. He & Emma were going to have to start picking up the clothes they kept ripping off each other more often. Too late to go back upstairs to change, he thought as the doorbell rang again.

He opened the door to a smiling David. 

"I'm glad I found you. I tried over at the office, but the door was locked. I was wondering, if you might be able to help me with some farm chores, if it's a slow ... " his voice trailed off and he gave Killian the oddest stare. 

"What are you doing wearing my daughter's shirt?"

Killian looked down at himself. Sure enough he partially wore the blue one Emma had on this morning. He turned very red, and shouted, "bloody hell."

He heard her voice say, "I tried to warn you but you shushed me. Hi Dad, " she said to David before bursting into gales of laughter. 

Killian turned to find her standing on the stairs wearing his shirt. Luckily it was long enough to cover her respectfully. Then he noticed the phone raised in her hand & realized she must be getting ready to video the whole thing. 

"Don't you dare, Swan!"

" Too late already did, " she said before starting to giggle again and running upstairs once more.

Killian turned back to David, who was still standing in the doorway his mouth agape at what he'd just witnessed. 

"Sorry Dave! Don't think I'll be helping out today. I have urgent matters to attend to." Then he shut the door in his father in law's face before racing after Emma.

David turned. He should be shocked & appalled but the only emotion he could summon was joy. He'd heard his baby girl giggle. He blessed the day Killian Jones had sailed into their lives for that alone. Perhaps he'd recruit LeRoy to help him with chores. Keep him away from Emma and Killian for awhile. His Princess & her Pirate had both known too much sorrow in their life, they more than deserved time to revel in the happiness they 'd found in each other. He began whistling Zippity Do Dah" as he walked away from the gray house with the white picket fence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Was inspired by a Group Chat on Twitter.


End file.
